


His like the wind

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: This poetry is based on a songShe's like the wind - Patrick Swayze
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 1





	His like the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this.  
> My third try at poetry

_His like the wind_

_He blows through my dreams_

_He leads me through moonlight_

_But he burns me with the sun_

_He has taken my heart and owns it_

_He doesn't know what he has done to me_

_I feel his breath on my face_

_I feel his breath over my body_

_His body is so close to mine_

_I can't look in his eyes_

_For there I will see pure love_

_I am just a fool to believe_

_I have anything he would need_

_His like the wind_

_I look in the mirror and all i see_

_Is a fool in love_

_But his like the wind_

_Through my dreams_


End file.
